


Things I Almost Remember

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: It's New Years Eve!!!! Anya and Dimya celebrate with her family!!!





	Things I Almost Remember

Anya had been with her family for some time now, it was the Holidays and she was glad to be home with them here. New Year's Eve was always a big deal in her family. Not only was the end and a beginning all in one, but it was the end of the holiday season. Her family would be returning to their own lives soon, and they would be busy. New Year's Eve was the end of "family time", and it was a sad time for her. Anastasia was one that was sad, and happy at the same time Dimya was with her this year, and so she was looking forward to that. 

"Hello Anya," he said as she made her way down the stairs. Dimitry was a poor man, he grew up poor and he had no idea about the life of the rich. That was until he met Anastasia, a woman of wealth and of importance he was much below her when it came to their class and yet they both very much looked past this and they were together. He loved her family, and they had been so hospitable to him over this holiday season. It was coming to an end and soon he and Anya would be going back to their lives. 

"Hey, you look very handsome this evening." She said as she smiled and she looked at him. He looked like he was ready to do this, she was not going to let the sadness that she was feeling get in the way of what they were going to do tonight. 

"Let's do this!" He said with a smile and they ended up having a great time with her family. Honestly, he had been worried about nothing. They had so much fun and just enjoyed the time with people that they loved. It was no stress and no sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so short I know but for Broadway Amino we needed to keep it short. This was a lot of fun!!! This was written for a Winter Writing Challenge!


End file.
